particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Conquest Party
The Beginning The Conquest Party was started in The Freestate of Mordusia by John Richards and a few of his mates in 3410. The first meeting of the party was held in a small church in Port Saint John. They had a dream of uniting church and state under god's guidance. John's name was on the ballot for the Presidential Election in October 3410 but he only received 0.06% of the vote. But this was just the beginning and nobody even knew who John Richards was at this point. After the election, John started to receive media coverage due to his popular yet controversial positions. Specifically on religion and his desire to unite church and state. In the following election 2 years later, he was a household name. In 3412, John Richards received 28.36% of the vote. Even though he lost the Presidential Election, his party won 118 seats (23.41%) in the Great Council. This turned the Conquest party into a major player in Mordusia Politics overnight. During this term, John Richards became insanely popular. So much so that the other 2 major parties (The Agrarian Party of Mordusia and The Mordusian Freedom Group) abstained from voting in every single vote that came to the floor. Many opposition party members were the subject of death threats and a few insane zealots actually made true on the threats. Within this term, both opposition parties dissolved. In fear of being assassinated, President John Thawes-Levitt went into hiding in May of 3413 and was never seen again. In the election of 3414 The Conquest Party ran unopposed in all national elections with John Richards becoming President by default. It was revolutionary. The reforms that had started in the previous term were taken to the next level. The Theocracy act was passed declaring John Richards as the Pope of Mordusia. http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=369100 In 3416 an election was held for a new Pope. John Richards lost to Zenon Septim who was declared new Pope. A series of Popes followed. Some from the Conquest Party and some from other offshoot parties. Eventually the term Pope was abandoned and replaced by the term Archbishop but this really had no effect on the powers of the office. In 3424 the official name of the nation was changed to "The Holy State of Mordusia" with unanimous consent from the Body of Mordus. http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=370674 In 3430 Octavius Mordicus I of the Isolationist Party Defeated Moranis I of Conquest Party. The theocratic reign continued under Octavius until 3436 when Archbishop Octavius announced his intention to end the theocracy in Mordusia. This announcement was well received by the public and he was again re-elected as Archbishop. In October 3438, the Restoring the Republic Act was passed, officially ending the Holy State of Mordusia and renaming the nation "The Federal Republic of Mordusia" http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=372927 This ended 24 years of theocratic rule and the Conquest Party was dissolved. In October 3438 Kelly Nixon of the Isolationist Party ran unopposed for the position of Chancellor, bringing in a new Republican era in Mordusia. The Revival of the Conquest Party 432 Years after the original Conquest Party was dissolved, former Councelman, Jason Markinson, announced that he was going to revive the Conquest Party. Jason proposed an act to rebuild the military. This bill was so popular that it passed. In 3874, Jason ran for Chairman under the banner of the Conquest Party and almost defeated the incumbent, who had been in power for years, with 46% of the vote in the 2nd round. The Conquest Party became the 2nd largest party in the Councel overnight. The new Conquest Party worked on bipartisan legislation with the other parties but from day 1 of the revival of the party, The Republican Peoples Party declared a hatred for the Conquest Party. The RPP refused to work with the Conquest Party in any way. In the Election of 3886 History was made. 16 years after reviving the Party, Jason had finally won Election to the position of Chairman. This ended decades of the Charimanship being held by the Alliance Res Publica. Not only that, the Conquest Party won the largest seat share in the Councel. Jason immediately focused on strengthening Mordusian Military Power. During Jason Markinson's term, The Trigunian Empire positioned a large fleet off of the west coast of Mordusia. Chairman Markinson put the Military on high alert and deployed forces to the region. Eventually the Trigunian forces returned home without a shot fired. Most credit Chairman Markinson's show of force as the need action to force the Trigunians to return home. The Republican Peoples Party blasted The Chairman Markinson for this action, stating that the show of force escalated the situation. In 3889 Chairman Markinson announced that he was retiring from politics and would not be running for re-election. Rumor has it that he struck a deal with the Alliance Res Publica to support Gerard Collier for Chairman. In 3990, most of the nation supported Mr. Collier and he was elected with over 75% of the vote with the Fatherland Republic being the only party to run an opposition candidate. Jason Markinson announced that Minister Harvey Potsworth would take over as Chief Executive of the Conquest Party. In February 3991 a Coalition Government consisting of the Alliance Res Publica and the Conquest Party was formed. This Coalition didn't last long. Chairman Collier wanted to form a United Nation of South Seleya and was working closely with other South Seleyan nations on trying to draft a Constitution for the new United Nation. The Conquest Party, specifically Minister Potsworth has some serious concerns about the Constitution. In February 3892, citing the Conquest Parties opposition to the South Seleyan Constitution, the ARP formed a new Coalition Government with the Republican Peoples Party. Potsworth was furious, calling Chairman Collier "Treacherous and Godless". Potsworth and other members of the Conquest Party were so fed up with the politics in Mordusia that they decided to leave the country. Valruzia Many members of the Conquest Party left Mordusia for the North Seleyan Nation of Valruzia. The party started the Bishopal Church of Valruzia. The party immediately jumped onto the political scene in Valruzia under the leadership of Potsworth. Potsworth gained immense support right away. Valruzians embraced the idea of ending secular rule and bringing back a Theocratic system similar to that of the old Holy State of Mordusia. In September 3892, only seven months after being ousted from the Mordusian Cabinet, Harvey Potsworth was elected Grand Prince of Valruzia, with the Conquest party acquiring over 62% of the seats in the House of Envoys. Soon after taking power, Grand Prince Potsworth (now going by his Valruzianized name Harvez Potzwurzitch) announced that the House of Envoys was to be dissolved pending ratification of a new Valruzian Constitution. It took 8 years to gain the political capital needed to push through the Constitution but just in time for the new century, in January 3900 a New Constitution was adopted in Valruzia, renaming the nation "The Bishopal State of Valruzia" with Harvez Potzwurzitch announced as Archbishop. A 75 member Bishopal Council was voted on and a new Theocracy was born. Many considered the new government a "foreign coup". http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=1977&start=150 During the 6 years that followed, Potzwurzitch ruled with nothing short of absolute power. During this time, opposition secular parties gained much popular support amongst Valruzians. Potzwurzitch was generally accepting of the rights of the opposition leaders to voice their opinions. After his six year term as Archbishop, Potzwurzitch decided to retire from politics. During the elections of 3906, Norbert Jarek ran for Archbishop but was heavily defeated, receiving only 28.47% of the vote. Janusz I Chulbarkowski was elected as the new Archbishop and a secular coalition was formed in the Bishopal Council. This spelled the end of Theocratic rule in Valruzia. Bishopal Church leaders were persecuted by the government and in October of 3907 a new Constitution was passed, returning Valrusia to Secular rule. Many Conquest party members were rounded up and assassinated by the new government but most top leaders escaped to Mordusia. Return to Mordusia By 3908, The Conquest Party was alive and well back on the political scene in Mordusia. Lead by Norbert Jarek, the party secured 37 seats on the Mordusian Councel. In 3912 they won 61 seats. Working closely with the Fatherland Republic party, they enacted some minor common sense reforms but were largely unable to push forward the theocratic agenda of the party. With many people in the nation wary of the party, due to the fact that many of its top leaders were actually foreign Valrusians, Jarek, along with party leaders, decided to disband the party and actively encouraged most of its members to join the Fatherland Republic Party. Revival of the Conquest Party of Valruzia In 3995, the Great Grand Son of Harvez Potzwurzitch, Harvez Potzwurzitch III, announced that he would attempt to revive the Conquest Party in Valruzia. The motivation behind this move was a response to the will of the majority Hosian population of Valruzia and the desire of many to put an end to a period of what many would describe as an ineffectual interim Government. Potzwurzitch has stated that there are differences between his vision of the party that was persecuted 90 years ago. Although Potzwurzitch III is a minority Bishopal Hosian, he was stated that he considers himself in communion with all Hosian denominations in Valruzia and that he can unite all Hosians under god's guidance. In December of 3995, backed by overwhelming popular demand, a new election was held in Valruzia. The movement was so strong backing Potzwurzitch III and the Conquest party that the party ran unopposed and gained unanimous control all branches of the government, with Potzwurzitch III taking control as Leader.(Head of State) Reforms begain immediately. A new constitution was drafted and is currently in the process of being ratified. Civil War During the Valruzia civil war the party founded the Democracy Alliance in 4092. Democracy Alliance gain much land and during the war. In 4102 there was an military take over with the party and Democracy Alliance being turned into a fascist.The faction had an huge reform. The party believes that all none pure Valruzians should be exterminated! We want to unite all Valruzia under our great power and go to war with our enemy's like Baltusia. We are currently planning on building extermination camps in our current controlled land. Category:Mordusia Category:Valruzia Category:Politics of Mordusia Category:Politics of Valruzia Category:Political parties in Mordusia Category:Political parties in Valruzia